


More Than Candy

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Halloween Shenanigans, Steve being a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Steve and Wanda get ready for Tony’s costume party- and Steve loves her costume. No tickling.





	More Than Candy

“Like this?”

Steve turns, smiling gently at the brunett. “Perfect,”

Wanda blushes and glances down. She borrowed one of Natasha’s catsuits, tight and black and badass, ordering ears and a tail online that Tony then felt the need to improve for her. She can control them with her her emotions and mind, and frankly she loves it. She put on shadowy eyeshadow and cat eyes, and she blushes, nose and whiskers painted on. “Good?”

He beams and kisses her red lips. “Stunning. And sexy,” He squeezes her ass, giggling a bit as the tail twitches.

She blushes, smiling at him shyly. “I love yours,” She rubs his chest, accenting the all white assemble. “Not sure what you are though,”

“I’m going with ghost. Tony says I’m pale enough anyway,” He shrugs. “All eyes are gonna be on you, beautiful. I gotta scare them off.”

She blushes, nosing him. “I’m already taken,” She takes his hand and leads him out, smiling as she feels his eyes the whole elevator ride. She blushes as steps a bit closer at all the eyes, and Steve wraps his arm around her, leading her to grab some water.

“I have a plan for you tonight, kitten,” Steve murmurs in her ear. “Any guesses about what that is?”

She blushes. “Knowing you…”

He laughs, shaking his head. “I was trying to be seductive.”

She grins. “You always are,” She winks, making him growl lowly in his throat. She giggles and winks as she finds Natasha, and he smirks, watching with hungry eyes, sure he’s going to be devouring more than candy tonight.


End file.
